I Told You So
by Arden Skysender
Summary: Don't You just love it when Glorfindel is proven wrong? Again! a continuation of my other stories


**AUTHORS NOTE: this is a lttle ficlet that carries on after my other two stories, that I thought you may be intersted in. It's about Glorfindel, Lorasar and little Ebony. I think you will all be amused at the family life between the three of them.**

Lorasar sighed.

"Glorfindel, I hope you haven't been cajoled into letting that little minx up from her nap yet."

Glorfindel looked to the small, innocent eyed elfing he carried in his arms. At just two years of age, she already knew how to get round her father. He was wrapped so firmly around her little finger, that he could never say no to her. One look from those wide violet eyes, and he found himself bending to her every whim. And it frustrated her mother no end. Lorasar stuck her head in.

"Glorfindel!"

"But she wasn't sleepy!" he protested, trying to justify his weakness once again.

"Fine!" she said, throwing a dish towel at him. "When she is grumpy tonight then, don't you dare leave her to me."

"She won't be," he muttered to the little elleth in his arms, "will you, mella?"

Ebony gurgled up at her father happily. Although she could talk, she knew that she was more likely to get her way when she made sounds rather than words to her father. Silly ellon. She loved him. He was her favourite person in the whole wide world.

Lorasar watched Glorfindel hold their daughter in the air from his place o the ground, gurgling up at her.

"You will regret this, Glorfindel. I'm going to see Sahara and Allarah. I give you four hours until she's grizzling because she didn't finish her nap, and the Almighty Balrog Slayer comes crawling to me, crying and exhausted, admitting that yes, dear, you were right, as always, and yes dear, I should have listened, and yes dear, of course I will make dinner for the next week and you can choose the wine and yes, you can be on top….."her voice trailed off as she left the room and walked off down the hall, still muttering to herself. Glorfindel looked at Ebony, who has playing with her foot, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Silly Nanar," he whispered to her, shaking his head from side to side, a foolish grin upon his face. She giggled up at him.

"You'll be as well behaved as an elanor blossom, won't you mella? Yes." he picked her back up off the ground, and thought now was a good time to bath her. He ran a small amount of water in the basin, and tried to place her in it. She pouted.

"No ba' Adar." She gurgled. He tried to admonish her, but found he simply couldn't. she looked simply adorable in her little yellow blanket. So he took her back to the rug before the fire, and began to roll a ball back and forth with her. She never tired of this game. Just then, Erestor burst in through the main door, his son in his arms, happily gurgling up at his father. He placed him beside Ebony, and the two elfings began to play together happily, as the two proud fathers looked on. "And she said that this would be difficult." Erestor confided in Glorfindel. He laughed.

"Oh dear Lorasar, I was right, and you were wrong, she didn't grizzle once, she went straight to sleep when I laid her down, and so _you_ can cook dinner for _two_ weeks, and I will chose the wine, and you can massage my shoulders whilst you are at it, and you can still be on top because I'm feeling generous…" his little day dream was interrupted by Elladan and Elrohir coming in to the room, carrying a babe each, who were also happily gurgling up at their fathers. They placed them down next to the other two, and sat with Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Did they give you the 'you'll be sorry in four hours time talk' too?" asked Elladan, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." said Glorfindel. "so we were just planning what to ask of our wives when we proved correct."

The four ellons were so wrapped up in planning their sex-capades, that when Ebony started to cry, followed by the other three in a chain reaction, they looked up in shock, and then fell over each other trying to get to their children.

"What's wrong with them?" demanded Elrohir, trying to stop his son from pulling his hair. All four children were sobbing, and the ball lay forgotten upon the rug. Elladan swept up his other son, and tried to quieten him, but found that he could not. "I'm taking them to Allarah." he said resolutely, only to be stopped by the other three.

"Oh no. we are not taking four grizzling children to our wives and we are most certainly not getting the 'í told you so' speech, and furthermore, I am not making dinner for the next week."

"Well you get them to stop then."

"Alright. I will." And with that, Glorfindel started to sing. Ebony stopped crying, and looked at her father strangely. As did the other three.

"See?" said Glorfindel triumphantly, only to have them start crying again.

"Quick! Sing something else!" ordered Erestor. And so Glorfindel and the three Lords started to sing together every song they knew, reaching the point eventually, were hand gestures and dancing at the same time became necessary. During the break between one of the verses and the chorus, Erestor whispered to Glorfindel as he did the chicken dance across the room, "how much longer do you think we need to keep this up?"

Glorfindel looked over at the four enraptured elfings. "until they fall asleep"

three hours, forty-nine minutes later

Glorfindel was the only one left singing. The other three were collapsed in a pile upon the rug. The children showed no sign of going top sleep. They also didn't like it when Glorfindel repeated the same song, so he found he had to keep remembering new ones. And now, he was running out of material.

"I'll sing one." said Elrohir, remembering one.

"Oh, a she elf came to me,

in the middle of afternoon tea,

and due to wine, my words were stuck,

as she whispered to me, fancy a-'

"Don't you dare finish that song Elrohir! You'll corrupt my daughter! A tavern song!"

"Well I don't see you doing any better!"

The four children started to cry again.

"I'm tired." Said Erestor, slumping in to a chair.

"I'm hungry,' said Elrohir.

"I'm exhausted," said Glorfindel.

"I'm getting the elleths!' said Elladan, heaving himself off the rug.

"No!" yelled the other three. "You can't!" the four children cried louder. Elladan looked like he wanted to cry himself. Glorfindel felt a head ache coming on. Ebony screamed.

"_I'm _getting the elleths. He said, picking up Ebony, and throwing himself out the door. He sighed. He'd never her the end of this one.

&7

The elleths were enjoying a good laugh at their husbands expense.

"And then,' finished Allarah gasping, "Elladan was worried he would poke the baby if I was pregnant at the time!"

"Did you tell him that he needn't worry about reaching that far?" laughed Lorasar. Sahara stopped laughing for a second, and shushed the others. "Do you hear that?"

the echoing cries of four children could be heard growing steadily closer. The three elleths smirked to each other, as the door burst open to reveal four crying children and three disheveled, exhausted, near to tears themselves husbands. The three elleths laughed, before saying simultaneously, "I told you so!"

"Spare us the lecture until later, just please, make them stop crying!' Elrohir begged, as the three elleths came and took their sobbing children. As soon as the women had their children, the babies stopped crying. Glorfindels jaw dropped. Elladan and Elrohir sat down, exhausted, and Erestor smiled at his wife.

"Now that you three have the children settled, we just might…"said Glorfindel, recovering first, trying to escape.

"OH NOW DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" said Sahara, as Erestor too tried to escape.

"Yes. I believe, You Glorfindel, have some meals to be preparing, some shoulders to be massaging, and some Dorwinion to be fetching."

"And you Erestor, have to finally finish painting those walls in our room which you promised you would do weeks ago, and hang that painting"

"And you, Elladan and Erestor, owe me a-" "Not in front of the children," admonished all ellons instantly.

"I wasn't going to make it sexual you dirty minded ellons! I was simply going to say that you owe me a huge favour. You said you wouldn't interrupt, and so I think you can….dispose of that collection of letters from your admirers that you love to wave around to prove how desirable you both are." the twins looked thunderstruck. "No! anything but that!" they cried together, falling to their knees.

"Öh yes. and then comes the sexual favours!"she says, grinning to herself. Glorfindel, intelligently, remained silent, before following his wife from the room.

"Alright! How did you do it?" he asked, disgruntled as he walked back to their rooms. She smiled at him wickedly.

"What did I tell you, Oh Tamer of Fire? Oh Golden Flower of Imladris? Oh…"

"Alright Alright. I get the point. And I wish you would not use those names!"

"Glorfindel, you are forgetting something. You are officially my slave for a week. So I can call you whatever I want…" She said, before adding, grinning evilly, "…Honeycakes."

Glorfindels cry of 'NOOOOOO!" could be heard through out Imladris.


End file.
